Bailarina de Ballet
by andrea-cullen-swan
Summary: Bella es una exbailarina de ballet regresa a los escenario por medio de la mas prestigiosa escuela de londres donde  edward y bella se enamoran;edward un playboy y bella timida,un mal entendido pasa y ellos se distancian que pasara cuando se vuelvan a ve.
1. Chapter 1

**BAILARINA DE BALLET**

**MUCHOS DICEN QUE LA VIDA NO ES JUSTA , Y CUANTA RAZON TIENEN PORQUE YO HE COMPROVADO QUE LA VIDA NO SIEMPRE ES JUSTA Y AHORA LO UNICOQ UE QUIEOR ES ESCAPAR DE ESTE LUGAR DEL CUAL JAMAS DEBI DE HABER VENIDO **

_**4 AÑOS ATRÁS:**_

**Vamos pequeña yo se que tu puedes –me dijo tina mi entrenadora de ballet **

**Estaba en las competencias estatales de ballet Phoenix acababa de desmayarme mis padres le dijeron a tina que no estaba en condiciones de hacer había trabajado muy duro para estar donde estaba ahora así que no lo iba a dejar ir por la borda así que entre tina y yo convencimos a mis padres de que me dejaran participar era ya mi última presentación y mencionarían a los ganadores.**

_**Ahora nuestra última participante de Phoenix, Arizona Isabella Swan –mencionaron mi nombre así que Salí a hacer mi presentación pero justo en el momento en que di un giro al aire me desmaye cayendo de lado golpeándome la cabeza y mi cadera **_

_**Esa fue la última vez que pise un escenario para bailar ballet, desde esa vez nunca mas volvía practicar ballet por miedo a que me dejaran las misas secuelas que obtuve desde ese terrífico accidente**_

**MOMENTO ACTUAL**

Ahora ya habían pasado 4 largos años durante todo ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas mis padres decidieron mudarse a un pequeño pueblo llamado forks en Washington ya que a mi padre le habían ofrecido ser el jefe de policía, tengo 1 hermano Jacob es muy sobre protector con migo, ibas al instituto de forks , el estaba por terminar el último año del instituto junto con mi prima Rosalie y se iba a la universidad de New York para estudiar mecánica y rose se iba a estudiar leyes por lo que yo me quedaría sola no tenía muchos amigos la única que consideraba lo más cercano a una amiga era a Jesica a Mike solo que Mike estaba enamorado de mi y eso hacia a veces las cosas un poco incomodas .

Yo soy más del tipo de persona que le gusta pasarlo más desapercibida posible me hace sentir cómoda no me gusta ser mucho el centro de atención, no soy muy fan de las compras, y me encanta leer unos de mis sueños también es ser escritora si tuviera la oportunidad de escribir u libro lo haría, mi madre siempre ah dicho que soy muy madura para mi edad todos en mi familia tiene algo muy característico Jacob sus músculos, mi madre Renee su hermosos azules ojos, y su gran comprensión y sus constantes ideas locas definitivamente solo mi padre lo puede seguir el paso y el que la puede mantener en sus cabales y luego esta mi padre Charlie con su característico bigote grueso y negro que contrasta junto con su pálida piel casi alvina igual a la de mi madre y los músculos de mi padre claro con el tiempo los ha ido perdiendo ahora solo queda el recuerdo de que los años han pasado pero , sigue estando en forma pero no tanto como en los años de su juventud según lo que mi madre me dijo y las fotos que un día me mostro , mi padre no era un hombre de muchas palabras pero era muy protector cuándo se trataba de de la familia y era un hombre muy cariñosos cuando estamos en familia y luego esta Rosalie ella tiene una belleza que con la cual no necesita siquiera maquilarse para lucir siempre hermosa con esa muy característica rubia cabellera y esos ojos azules como el mar , muchos podrían decir que ella podría ser la reina del hielo pero la verdad es que cuando la conoces es muy linda y cariñosa pero cuando la haces enojar puede tener un fuerza que no te imaginabas ella es pasas de domar a cualquier persona que se lo proponga y luego esta jasper el es el tipo de persona que la que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa él y rosalie son gemelos jasper tiene el cabello rubio como rosalie un poco más oscuro pero sus risos son una gran característica de él, y los padres de rosalie y jasper son personas hermosas al igual que sus hijos ; En cambio yo a comparación de mi familia soy muy simple soy delgada a veces pienso que más de lo que debería pero ya soy a si y tengo cabello marrón a los hombros ondulado y pues no tengo unas curvas tan pronunciadas como las de rosalie y pues mi piel es alvina como la de mi madre es casi traslucida o es como yo así le digo y tengo ojos color marrón igual que mis cabello mi cabello es a veces prácticamente indomable cuando hay mucha humedad lo cual comúnmente pasa en forks así que mi soluciones la secadora el único accesorio de belleza que ocupo y solo me maquillo para ocasiones especiales, la verdad no tengo algo que me caracterice como a mis familiares .

Ahora mismo estaba de camino a mi casa junto a mi camioneta chevrolet vieja, roja muchos me habían dicho que me cambiara de coche pero la verdad es que amaba a este coche, Jacob bueno el mi padre le había regalado un coche semi usado para ahora en la universidad y entre los ahorros de Jacob y mis padre pudieron comprarle un coche decente y que le durara , jasper y rose bueno ellos … sus padres tiene una posición económica mejor que la nuestra pero eso nunca ah hecho diferencia entre entre nosotros , rose tiene un BMW rojo descapotable y jasper un mercedes negreo como el de su padre. Me subí a mi camioneta hoy era viernes por lo que Rénee y Charlie llegarían tarde ya que hoy siempre iban al cine a comer o cenar etc.… junto con los padres de rose y jasper así que rose y jasper junto con Jacob teníamos la casa para nosotros solo así que siempre veíamos películas y comíamos pizza. Llegue a mi casa a tiempo vi el coche de Jacob ya estacionado a fuera de la casa, Salí de mi coche y entre a mi casa para encontrarme con Jacob sentado en la sala viendo la tele un partido de baseball que ya había visto mas de 50 veces veces donde su equipo favorito ganaba la última temporada y para colmo no había pedido la pizza lo podía apostar.

Hice acto De presencia aclarándome la garganta.

- Ah hola hermanita –dijo Jacob ya conocía ese tono tratando de evadir la pregunta ya obvia. –y ¿Cómo te ah ido? –me pregunto así que decidí no dar más rodeos

-no has comprado la pizza aun verdad –dije

- emmm…-dijo pasando las manos por detrás de su cuello signo de que estaba nerviosos. –pues emm no – dijo acachando la cabeza algo avergonzado

Iba a empezar a reclamarle porque no lo había hecho pero en eso tocaron la puerta, pude oír a Jacob suspirar aliviado, abrí la puerta sabiendo perfectamente quienes eran para encontrarme con una rubia despampanante

-hola bella –dijo dándome un abrazo muy efusivo

-hola rose –la salude – ¿Y jazz? –pregunte algo extrañada de no verlo él jamás se perdía uno de nuestros viernes de películas

- Está estudiando en casa Tiene un examen final de cálculo el lunes –me explico -es su último examen de eso depende si se va a Harvard

- Le deseo suerte –le dije

Rose entro a la casa, y como había supuesto Jacob no había pedido la pizza, la pizza llego rápido comimos viendo la tele rose había traído un par de películas de su casa, íbamos en las 3 película cuando el teléfono suena vi el identificador de llamadas era una llamada de larga distancia.

Conteste el teléfono

-¿bueno? -dije algo insegura e intrigada

-hola –me contesto una voz muy dulce y maternal –quisiera hablar con la señorita Isabella Swan, habla Esme Cullen directora de _"The Royal ballet School of London"_

Yo me quede petrificada en mi lugar ¿Qué hacia la directora de tan prestigiada escuela llamándome a mí?


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob se asomo a la cocina, y me vio estática en mi lugar se acerco a mi junto con rose

-bella? -dijo Jacob moviendo su mano de arriba abajo en frente de mi ojos pero yo no le prestaba atención, de repente se me vinieron a mi mente todos mis recuerdos de cuando yo todavía era bailarían de ballet fue como una cinta en mi mente de todos lo memento buenos y malos hasta el día de mi accidente en las nacionales.

Jacob me quito el teléfono y lo puso el alta voz para que todos oyéramos, rose me sentó en una silla

-Isabella sigues ahí? –dijo Sra. Esme Cullen fue entonces cuando reaccione

-si –dije con un hilo de voz , yo aun seguía aturdida no entendía como ella me encontró, sabia acerca de esa escuela , sabía que era muy prestigiada alrededor del mundo y que si tu meta era der bailarina de ballet ir a ese lugar era el indicado pero si mal no me acuerdo era muy difícil entrar ahí , muchas de mis amigas aspiraban a ir pero solo elegían a 10 casa año y solo 1 era becada , ya que la escuela también se caracterizaba por tener a los mejores maestras de ballet y por ende excesivamente cara.

-bueno –continuo –como te decía, te seré directa y franca –advirtió –la razón por la que te llamo es que: Quiero darte una beca completa para que vengas a estudiar ballet aquí en Londres –vaya que fue muy directa tanta información de un solo tirón era demasiada para mí. Busque ayuda moral en Jacob o en rose pero ambos están petrificado y con clara confusión en sus ojos me voltearon a ver y no supe ni que decir ni hacer

- disculpe Sra. Esme me podría disculpar 2 minutos –dije con algo avergonzada de hacerla esperar peor tenía que explicarles a Jacob y a rose lo que estaba pasando

-claro –me dijo

Pulse el botón para que ella no oyera nuestra conversación. Me voltea apara encontrarme con 2 pares de ojos con clara confusión ellos. Rose solo abría y cerraba la boca y sin saber que decir al igual que Jacob y yo estaba un tanto igual no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo explicarles. Jacob fue el primero en decir algo

-¿qué está pasando? – pregunto Jacob

-pues la verdad no se no tengo la menor idea –dije tratando de justificarme –solo sé que es Esme Cullen la directora de la mas prestigiada escuela de ballet de Londres y me está ofreciendo una beca –fue todo lo que pude decir aunque por lo visto no fue de mucha ayuda podía ver en sus ojos aun confusión

- nadamas – dijo Rose irónicamente –bella como sabemos que esto no es una broma –me dijo rose y era cierto nadie me garantizaba que esto era verdad tal vez esta era una vil broma y yo me estaba creyendo

- puede ser –dije no del todo convencida, mire a Jacob que aun no me había dado su idea sobre el asunto

-jake? – lo llame -tu qué dices? – le pregunte necesitaba saber su opinión

-no se bella – me dijo algo exasperado –esto es muy confuso como es que una señora llama y te dice que te quiere dar una beca hasta Londres no es normal bella –me dijo un poco mas tranquilo

-yo opino que hay que hablar con ella saber que es verdad con pruebas y llamar a nuestros padres –dijo rose tratando de tranquilizarnos

-rose tiene razón bella –dijo Jacob apoyándola

-bien –dije nerviosa pulse otra vez el botón en el teléfono esperando que no haya colgado aun

-bueno -dije nerviosa

- si –dijo

- emm bueno antes quisiera presentarle a mi hermano Jacob y a mi prima Rose –le dije –ellos son mayores que yo por un año y nuestros padres no están hacia que ellos son los que por mientras estarán –le explique para que no se sintiera confundida al oír 2 veces desconocidas

- claro –dijo

-bueno no es por ofenderla Sra. Esme –dijo rose –pero quisiéramos pruebas de que es usted y como dije no es por tratar de ofenderla o solo por seguridad –dijo rose de manera diplomática

Yo empezaba a comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese momento me vino una oleada de miedo que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, vino a mi mente los recuerdos de el accidente que tuve desde entonces no había querido volver a pisar un escenario para bailar ballet, nunca más volví a ocupar mis zapatillas ni nada tenía miedo estuve a punto de no volver a caminar, mi caída fue tan fuerte que me pegue en la cadera y los doctores dijeron que si me hubiera volteado un poco más al caer no hubiera habido muchas posibilidades de volver a caminar, sin embargo yo si pude pero estuve 4 meses en silla de ruedas y un brazo derecho fracturado.

-no es ninguna ofensa –dijo Sra. Esme haciéndome volver a la realidad –de toda forma no te preocupes mañana te llegara una carta de nuestra escuela diciéndote lo de la beca es una carta oficial – nos explico –de todas maneras tengo que hacer un viaje a Los Estados Unidos y estar en Seattle y pasare a forks te llamare a este mismo número alrededor de las 4:00 pm el miércoles me gustaría que fueras con tus padres –aclaro .

Mire a Jacob y a rose ambos me miraban con mirabas de aprobación

Claro –dije entre entusiasmada y con un gran miedo y adrenalina corriendo por mis venas

-bueno –dijo Sra. Esme tratando de dar por finalizada la conversación –entonces te llamare el miércoles hasta entonces que tengan un buen día –dijo nos despedimos de ella

Cuando colgamos el teléfono toda la casa de quedo en un silencio sucruptual hasta que Jacob hablo

-wow –dijo como en estado de shock –vaya uno no recibe ese tipo de llamadas todos los días bells –me dijo con mucho animo

Yo aun seguía muy aturdida no podía creer en lo que me había metido en solo 40 min , mas aun cuando yo tenía 4 años de no haberme puesto una zapatillas de ballet era esto era muy incongruente mas cuando yo tenía miedo .

Nuestros padres llegaron 1 hora más tarde les dijimos lo que había pasado primero no nos creyeron pero cuando vieron de donde provenía el numero de donde nos llamo la Sra. Esme Cullen nos creyeron un poco más, al siguiente día como nos habían dicho llego una carta dirigida hacia a mí y una carta escrita de puño y letra por la misma Esme Cullen dirigida a mis padres diciéndoles que el miércoles iba a estar en el único hotel que había en Forks y que nos esperaba a las 6:00 pm puntuales.

Mi madre estaba muy emocionada al igual que mi padre pero se les veía en sus caras que también no estaban del todo convencidos menos si se trataba de ir hasta el otro lado del mundo pero extrañamente tenía ganas de ir , pero tenía muchas cosas en mi contra yo ya no tenía esa flexibilidad , ni destreza para bailar ballet. Cuando le dijimos a jazz tampoco lo podía creerlo como todos los demás, cuando les dije que quería ir tomos me miraron como si me hubieran salido 2 cabezas a todos les extrañaba mucho pero al final lo aceptaron pero pude vver en los rostros de todos preocupación e incredulidad supongo que lo más probable es que pensaran que me iba a retractar

La noche del martes mi madre fue a mi habitación

-hija –me llamo Reene desde mi puerta

- que pasa mamá –pregunte aunque ya tenía una ligera idea de que era lo que quería hablar

-hija ¿estás segura de querer ir con esa señora? –Me pregunto con clara preocupación en su rostro -porque es caso de que no podemos cancelar –dijo tratando de ser abierta con migo

-es que yo si quiero ir mamá –le dije –tengo miedo y mucho pero quiero ir –mi madre me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente en señal de apoyo

- tu padre y yo siempre te apoyaremos –me dijo, se dio la vuelta y yo me quede pensando en cómo sería mi vida si me fuera a Londres no tendría a nadie pero ir a esa escuela era dedicarme a eso profesionalmente aun no sabía si eso era lo que quería

Pase gran parte de la noche pensando en que era lo que quería en los pros y contras que podía tener si me iba, y solo llegue a la conclusión de que en caso de que con me gustara simplemente me saldría e iría a la universidad siempre eme gusto la literatura así que podría estudiar eso en caso de que no me gustara. Ir a Londres podría ser una buena experiencia para tener más madurez "como si necesitaras mas "me dijo una voz interior y era cierto era más madura a veces hasta que mi propia madre.

Íbamos de camino hacia el hotel, yo ya tenía mi decisión hecha iría a Londres me tomaría un año practicaría ballet para decidir si eso era lo que quería ser profesionalmente si era a si me quedaría si no era así me iría a la universidad a estudiar literatura.

No me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al hotel hasta que Jacob medio un ligero golpe en el brazo que me hizo reaccionar y bajar del coche, entramos a la recepción y nos desviamos hacia el restaurante.

Justa cuando entramos estaba Esme Cullen sentada justo en la mesa de en medio, no había mucha gente ya que eran las hacia donde ella estaba, se levanto y nos saludo

-buenas tardes –dijo formalmente –es un gusto conocerlos en especial a ti Isabella -puntualizó -mi nombre de Esme Cullen –se presentó –siéntense por favor –nos ofreció

Esme Cullen, no era nada comparado a lo que yo me imagine, era una mujer de estatura promedio, ojos color miel y cabello color caramelo llegándole un poco mas debajo de los hombro y delgada; me la llegue a imaginar cómo alguien estricta de carácter fuerte alta y delgada era todo lo opuesto a lo que yo esperaba a excepción de que era delgada; por lo que pude notar tenia aires de tener un carácter maternal y muy dulce y comprensivo pero a la misma vez exigente.

-bueno –comenzó –supongo que ya tienen un idea general del porque están aquí -dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

Todos asentimos.

Bien, como sabrán soy directora y dueña de la escuela "_The Royal Ballet School of London"_ - dijo Esme –lo que yo quiero es que dejen que Isabella venga con migo a Londres para estudiar ballet –me miro a los ojos y dijo –claro en caso de que tú quieras Isabella.

Yo solo me quede ahí pasmada, y otra vez volví a sentir miedo, pero no yo tenía una decisión y estaba tomada

Tenía la vista hacia abajo, cuando subo la vista me encontré con 8 pares de ojos mirando fijamente, esperando a que yo dijera algo.

Bella… -empezó a decir mi madre -si no quieres ir está bien cariño-me dijo

-acepto –dije sorprendiendo a todos –me voy a Londres


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-Hija-comenzó Renee -estás segura? -me pregunto

Todos me miraban como si estuviera loca, pero mi decisión estaba tomada

-Si-conteste firmemente

Mire a Charlie estaba muy confundido o al menos eso era lo que yo podía apreciar en su rostro, siempre le que jamás volvería a bailar ballet desde el accidente.

-Bueno-empezó a decir Esme

-Espera-dijo mi madre, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, se notaba que estaba atónita en omite día su reacción -¿Cómo es que bella estudiara, cuándo nos veremos, y el ballet la universidad?- dijo mi madre arañando los descansabrazos de la silla y mirando a todos nosotros

-Tranquilizase señora-dijo Esme -todos eso está resuelto- dijo Esme con suficiencia

Mire como mi madre se tranquilizaba notoriamente y como mi padre la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla

- señores - dijo Esme tratando de llamar la tensión de todos nosotros- en nuestra academia tenemos escuela, bella por las mañanas estudiaría su último año de preparatoria y por las tardes tendría sus clases intensivas de ballet-dijo Esme con suficiencia

Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que la academia tuviera escuela, pensé que tendría que buscarme una escuela a donde ir

-¿Y qué es lo que practicaría bella por las tardes?-pregunto Jacob bastante confundido , mi padre le pego una patada bajo la mesa haciendo que Jacob hiciera una mueca de dolor

- Bueno-dijo Esme -primero tendremos que hacer que vuelve a tener esa flexibilidad que antes tenía , lo que todas las demás estudiantes de la escuela tienen una fase de entrenamiento :practican para obras clásicas que tenemos solo determinados días del mes, el dinero que se recauda en esas presentaciones se lo dividen entre todo- dijo Esme sacando de su maletín una carpeta blanca, la abrió ahí venían varios folletos ,formas y costos lo abrió para que todos lo viéramos

- ¿Cuánto dura esa fase de entrenamiento?-pregunto mi madre

-bueno dura aproximadamente 3 años -dijo Esme

-¿Como que aproximadamente?-pregunto Charlie

-tenemos muchas alumnas y alumnos que no lea es necesario tener 3 años de entrenamiento y se brincan un año-dijo Esme mirándome fijamente lo atribuí a que lo más probable es que pensara que yo sería una de ellas

Mientras tanto yo aun segué algo aturdida como es que es esa escuela piensan en todo nuca había visto una escuela que tuviera tantas prestaciones. De repente me puse a pensar en cuanto debía de costar esa escuela debía de ser muy cara y solo pensando que no son dólares eran libras debía de ser muy caro.

-Y ¿Que pasa después de pasar esa fase? -haciendo por primera vez una pregunta dirigida a Esme

Cuando hice la pregunta todos me voltearon a ver al yo terminar de hablar todos volteamos a ver a Esme.

Bueno-dijo Esme sosteniendo la  
>Mirada y penetrándome con eso hermoso ojos miel -se gradúan y se les da un certificado de que ya pueden trabajar como maestros de ballet, o uniese a un equipo de ballet, o lo que algunos de nuestros alumnos hacen es quedarse con nosotros no dando clases tenemos un equipo de ballet que tiene obras cada mas donde nos visita generalmente la reina Isabel yo personas muy importantes de el país o del el mundo incluso la entrada es muy exclusiva Por lo que a los que están en ese grupo si se les paga y debo Añadir que muy bien-dijo finalizando Esme

Hubo un prolongado silencio y algo incomodo sabia que mis padre estaban considerando ir o no pero sería mayor de edad en solo 4 meses **(N/A: están a finales de mayo)**

-¿Tu qué dices Charlie?-le pregunto mi madre a Charlie

Mi padre se lo pensó unos minutos en los que solo hubo puro silencio, agregando que el restaurante donde nos encontrábamos no estaba precisamente lleno, más bien estaba vacío a excepción de los meseros.

Mientras tanto yo solo estaba mirando hacia mi regazo viendo como retorcía mis propios dedos

-Esta bien-dijo Charlie haciendo que todos lo miráramos, lo más razonable era que su repuesta hubiera sido que no, yo lo mire con los ojos abiertos como platos mirado si había algún indicio de arrepentimiento en su rostro, pero no solo había felicidad y algo de tristeza que se lo atribuí a que me tendría que ir muy lejos

-señores les prometo que su hija está en las mejores manos- dijo Esme con una sonrisa hermosa plantada en su rostro por haber cumplido su cometido

-bueno-empezó a decir mi madre-pero como bella podrá irse a estudiar a Londres si aun es menor de edad-dijo mi madre, pensé que Esme se iba a ver preocupada por eso ya que ni siquiera yo había pensado en eso como rayos iba a poder viajar lo más probable es que empezaran sus clases en septiembre ,pero al parecer Esme tenía todo bajo control ya que su semblante no se vio afectado siguió con esa hermosa sonrisa plantada en su perfecto rostro

-No se preocupen-dijo Esme -por lo que tengo entendió bella cumple el 13 de septiembre y nuestras clases empiezan hasta el 1ro de octubre.

No pensé que Esme pensara en todos los detalles, era como si el destino se empeñara en que fuera.

4 mese después

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ahora mismo estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a que llamaran a mi vuelo, me habían hecho una linda y sencilla despedida ayer solo con: Rose, Jazz, Jacob, Jessica, Mike, los padres de Rose y Jazz y mis padres. Habíamos hecho una acuerdo de que vendría a visitar a mis padres en navidad, Pascua y una parte del verano.

_"PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A LONDRES FAVOR DE ABORDAR EN EL ALA 3 GRACIAS Y FELIZ VUELO"_

-bueno bella es hora-dijo Charlie

-bella hija! , te vamos a extrañar tanto te quiero mucho bebe -decía mi madre llorando me dio un gran abrazo que casi me asfixiaba y me dio un beso en mi mejilla

-oh pequeña ve aquí -dijo Jacob y me abrazo muy fuerte -te voy a extrañar mucho no abra a quien molestar ni a quien proteger -era muy emotivo el momento sentía que iba a llorar pero mejor me contuve

-yo también te voy a extrañar mucho -le dijo escondiendo mi cara en su cuello y abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía

Jacob me soltó y ahora solo falta mi papá

-bella -dijo Charlie y lo único que pudo a hacer fue abrazarme-cuídate mucho bella y te quiero mucho mi niña-fue muy emotivo que charle me dijera eso no era algo que dijera todos los días

-Yo también los quiero mucho -dije -y los voy a extrañar -les dije

Tome mis maletas solo eran 2 y una bolsa de mano, me iba dirigiendo hacia la zona de embarcación

Me era muy difuso dejar Forks donde me criaron, crecí y del cual ahora me iba, jamás me había imaginado a mi yéndome a otro lugar sin mis padres sin nadie ... Sola.

Pero tenía el presentimiento de que será algo bueno, algo bueno tenía que venir de este viaje, tenía el presentimiento de que esta sería la mejor decisión que podría hacer en mi vida pero otra parte de mi decía que era mejor quedarse, que todo esto podría salir mal

No sabia que podría esperar de este viaje así que lo único que hice fue dejar mi mente en blanco y pensar que poder llegar a Londres sana y salva 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN AGREGADO A SUS FAVORITOS Y QUE HAN COMENTADO DE VERDAD MUCHISISISISMAS GRACIAS EN ESPECIAL A : FERNANDA POR DARME MI PRIMERA REVIEW Y A POR ESTR AHÍ SIEMPRE PARA**  
><strong>COMENTAR, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y LAS QUIERO MUCHOOOOOO! ESPERO QUE LES GUATE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO;).<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían sido pocas la veces que había viajado en avión, Charlie siempre prefería ir en coche, pero nunca pensé que el vuelo a lo Desde fuera tan largo y aburrido!<p>

Empezamos a descender, nos pidieron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones, pasaron 15 min cuando nos avisaron que ya habíamos llegado a Londres y ya podíamos quitarnos los cinturones y bajar.

Salí del avión, recogí mis maletas y cuando iba caminando por pasillo, mi vista iba hacia el frente, ya que solo me habían dado indicaciones que una persona iba ah estar espera dome en la entrada con un cartel con mi nombre, no me fije cuando, pise la cinta de una maleta de un hombre de el cual no me había dado cuenta que venía a lado de mi

-oh -dije -lo siento, perdón -me disculpe

-podrías fijaste por donde caminas- me dijo el hombre bruscamente y con una voz aterciopelada

Me quede desconcertada iba a disculparme otra vez pero vi que el solo se iba alejando y solo alcance a ver una cabellera de cabellos cobrizos desordenados que sobresalía de el resto

No le preste atención, y seguí caminado por el pasillo al salir del pasillo rápidamente encontré a un señor que tenía un letrero con mi nombre

-disculpe-dije al hombre, me busco con la mirada y me encontró

-oh lo siento -se disculpo - no sabia exactamente como eras

-no se preocupe- lo tranquilice

Me guió hacia el estacionamiento tomo mis maletas, haciendo que solo quedara cargando mi maleta de mano, me subió a un coche Mercedes negro puso mis maletas en el maletero y me abrió la puerta de el asiento trasero del coche.

El día era nublado supuse que tendría que irme acostumbrando ya que aquí llovía casi todo el año.,  
>El viaje fue un poco largo y pude ver que Londres era una cuidad bastante grande y también con mucho tráfico, supuse que por eso la tardanza en todo el trayecto.<p>

-hemos llegado-me dijo el chofer no me había percatado de que tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos

Mire por la ventana del coche y la escuela era un campus bastante grande y con unos jardines muy hermoso y bien cuidados. Había una gran recepción que se podría hacer pasar por una casa muy lujosa de algún ministro o alguien importante tenia escaleras tanto de el lazo derecho como el izquierdo y luego se juntaban para hacerse una sola y caminar hacia el recibidor donde habían 2 grandes puertas de madera con cristales, por fuera también tenía muy hermosos acabados y era blancas y tenia luces a los alrededores ya que era de noche (gran problema para mí ya que no tenia sueño)

El chofer se había estacionado enfrente de las escaleras donde había unos hermosos Rosales y Esme Cullen se encontraba justo ahí  
>Salí del coche<p>

-bienvenida a Londres Isabella -me deseo-pero ven -me dijo -te voy a mostrar lo que será tu casa por algún tiempo -me dijo muy animada

Garrett -lo llamo Esme -podrían llevar las maletas de Isabella a su habitación en el edificio D-1 habitación 108 por favor -le pidió con voz amable

Claro que si mi señora -dijo garrete muy amable

Esme me guió hacia la Recepción , abrió las puertas de madera y se encontraban escaleras de el mismo tipo que en la entrada pero estas escaleras eran más largas , todo el lugar estaba climatizado y estaba arreglado de una forma muy elegante me recordaba a la casa blanca., estaba completamente asombrada

-por aquí Isabella -me dijo Esme

Me guío hacia lo que supuse que sería su oficina era muy linda y  
>Confortable, era color beige<br>Con un escritorio hecho de madera con hermosos detalles hechos a mano y una hermosa silla de madera color blanca y con gran ventanales era una oficina muy acogedora pero hermosa

-por favor cintéate

Me senté en la silla de madera con ante brazos muy bonita y demasiado ancha para mí

-haber Isabella -dijo Esme empezando a teclear en la  
>computadora<p>

-bella -corregí

-Swan ¿Verdad? - pregunto tratando de confirmar, yo solo hace ti con la cabeza

-bien bella tu edificio es el D-1 y habitación 108 compartes cierto con Alice y Angela Weber -dijo mirando la pantalla de su computadora - Mañana necesito que te decentes conmigo después de clases a las 3:00 pm por favor -me dijo mirándome fijamente esperando a que asintiera

- Claro -dije -¿Aquí mismo? -pregunte

Esme solo asintió con la cabeza , se levanto de su silla y yo también lo hice suponiendo que me guiaría hacia lo que ahora sería mi nueva habitación

-bueno bella aquí nos despedimos - me dijo dándome un abrazo muy cálido y un beso en mi mejilla- Jessica ven por favor -enfoque mi mirada hacia donde Esme y me encontré chica que respondía al nombre de Jessica era de baja estatura me debía de llegar aprox al hombro - contando que su cabello estaba suelto y lo traía arreglado de manera en que la parte de atas la traía un para arriba un poco y la hacía ver más alta- tenia ojos azules y una sonrisa falsa en su rostro se notaba que no le era de su agrado estar aquí, se acerco hacia donde estábamos Esme y yo y cuando estuvo cerca de mi me miro de arriba a abajo examinando lo que traía puesto y por lo que pude ver en su rostro no era para nada de su agrado mi ropa me miro con superioridad, me sentí algo intimidada era nueva y estaba en un lugar completamente nuevo para mí no sabía muy bien que era lo que se acostumbraba usar pero no creo estar tan mal un par de jeans y una camiseta gris con un par de converse negros o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba , pero por lo visto mi manera de vestir no era del agrado de ella -Mira Jessica ella es Isabella Swan viene de Phoenix, Arizona es Americana -le explico amablemente Esme a Jessica -Isabella ella es Jessica es de el club de bienvenida este año-me explico y se dirigió a Jessica- Jessica quiero que le enseñes a Isabella todas nuestras instalaciones mientras la guías hacia su dormitorio es edificio D-1 - Jessica solo asintió -bueno Isabella aquí está tu llave -y me la tendió era un pequeño llavero de madera con el numero de cuatro de un lado y del otro lado el numero y letra del edificio

-por aquí-me dijo Jessica mire un reloj muy lujoso que tenían en un pared y marcaba que eran las 10:30 ¡No pensé que fuera tan tarde! Salimos de la gran y lujosa había muchas áreas verdes muy hermosas con plantas, rosales etc... (N/A:(obviamente tiene pasillos pavimentados para que no pisen el pasto)

-Así que Isabella ¿verdad?-me pregunto Jessica

-Em... Bella-dije algo nerviosa

-bueno bella-dijo mi nombre como si fuera algo simple sin importancia cosa que me molesto un poco-mira como veras ahí está la cafetería-me señalo una gran casa y justamente tenía un letrero que decía "cafetería" que inteligente -y por ahí son los salones de clases , dormitorio hombres -y así siguió un buena parte del trayecto y no pensé que fueran a haber hombre pero por lo que oí que dijo eran pocos , no paraba de parlotear -ah y por ahí-dijo señalando unos departamentos que a juzgar por cómo se veían por fuera eran muy lujosos eran pocos solo eran 2 departamentos pero eran muy grandes -bueno ahí viven el hijo de Esme Edward y sus 2 primos Emmett y Jasper ellos viven en el departamento más grande y en el otro viven Mike y Garrett el cual es más pequeño -solito una risita tonta- bueno como supongo que ya te dijo Esme la escuela tiene patrocinadores que a la misma vez son inversionistas y Mike y Garrett son hijos de las 2 empresas más grandes de Londres y la familia Cullen son dueños de la escuela y también de uno de los hospitales más importantes y valiosos de todo a Reino Unido-dijo Jessica complete te maravillada se notaba que estaba en su propia nube no tenía idea de porque -pero nadie puede mantener una relación con ellos están como prohibidos claro a menos que quieras tener un conflicto con Esme o que quieras que te expulsen -claro que eso era lo que menos quería, quería todo menos eso que me expulsaran seria mi muerte estaba más que decidida a que no tendría ningún tipo de relación con ellos lo que menos quería era un problema -y por supuesto mis padres también son patrocinadores -dijo con mucho orgullo -yo y Tanya Denali , Lauren Mallory vivo con ellas en unos departamentos iguales sus padres también son patrocinadores pero nosotras si estudiamos ballet -seguimos caminando no le tome mucha importancia a lo que dijo de todas formas no iba a necesitar esa información , me siguió explicando y parloteando osas que no prestes atención la verdad estaba muy cansada de el viaje Solo quería llegar a mi cama y acostarme -bueno bella hemos llegado este es un edificio -me dijo y tenía una gran placa que decía "D-1" - y bella ahí -me señalo 1departamento muy lujoso al igual que los que vi anteriormente -ahí es donde vivo yo con mis amigas cuando necesites algo -dijo con fingida y falsa amabilidad no me daban ganas ni de decirle gracias

-bueno muchas gracias por el recorrido-dije muy cansada

Jessica se fue y yo me adentre hacia el edificio mi dormitorio era en el 3 piso no había nadie en los pasillos no pensé que todas estarían durmiendo a esta hora apenas eran las 10:00 pm no le tomen ha importancia ya que habría ciertas cosas a las cuales tendría que acostumbrarme

Estaba frente a la puerta de lo que ahora sería mi cuarto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿REVIEWS?<strong>

PORFAVOR DIGANME SI LES GUSTO, QUE LES GUSTARIA AGREGAR ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE PORFAVOR SUGERENCIAS SON MUY BIEN RESIVIDAS, ACTUALIZO EL DOMINGO O LUNES GRACIAS ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Amadas (o) lectores:**

De verdad mil perdones por no haber actualizado desde hace meses ya se merezco la orca, pero es que no había reviews y eso me ponía un poco triste y también no había mucho inspiración y luego vino la escuela y no tenía mucho tiempo así me aleje un poco e Fan Fiction.

PERO… EH VUELTO! Y lo más probable es que actualice para VIERNES!

PORFAVOR PONAN SUS REVIEWS por favor pónganme sus ideas recordaciones lo que quieras créanme que las tomare en cuneta

Y un GRANDISISIMO FAVOR si me pueden recomendar fics se los agradecería con el alma! De preferencia que sean largo y románticos no me gustan de tragedia ni de infidelidades por favor se los SUPLICO!

GRACIAS BESOS Y DTB! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Queridas lectoras:

Lamento mucho darles tanta lata pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela exámenes proyectos y demás... Sé que les había prometido un capitulo y créanme que lo estoy terminando porque no he podido terminarlo: S

Y también les tengo una noticia: la historia será cancelada por unos días por las siguientes razones:

La Historia tengo algunos detalles que a justarle

Eh cambiado de cuenta me he hecho una nueva (Por cuenta nueva me refiero que me hice una nievo no que solo haya cambiado mi subnick me hice completamente una nueva ya que tuve que cambiar mi mail)

La buena notica es que **dentro de 3 Días tendrán la historia completa y hasta con un capitulo mas o tal vez dos!** . La historia tendrá el mismo nombre solo que mi subnick será diferente, la historia **la podrán encontrar** dentro de 3 días ya sea **en e l buscador de Fanfiction o en historias nuevas **

**Por favor no dejen de seguirme que pronto les tendré mas sorpresas en la historia;) **

**Gracias a todas un beso y un abrazo**

**Las quiero mucho **

**DTB **


End file.
